


You can’t rest yet. Keep your eyes open

by flowing_river



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hypothermia, Platonic Cuddling, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river
Summary: Jack and Mac get stuck in a blizzard.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544626
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	You can’t rest yet. Keep your eyes open

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You can’t rest yet. Keep your eyes open

They were trapped. Not literally, but there was a blizzard outside. They were hiding out in a sad excuse for cabin, more like a shack, and it was cold. Mac was already shivering. The cabin was bare, there was nothing to keep them warm.

Jack and Mac were huddling with each other. Despite the fact that they were protected by most of the wind, it was still too cold.

“D-Does your ph-phone have a-a s-signal?” Mac asked.

“You already asked me that,” Jack said sighing, “And the answer is still no.”

Mac had already destroyed his phone in an attempt to get a signal. And he knew that even if they did somehow manage to contact the Phoenix, there was no way someone could come out here and rescue them. So they just had to huddle together and hope the storm passed quickly.

Mac was shivering violently now. Jack somehow pulled him closer to him.

“You’re too skinny, you need to eat more.”

“I-I ha-have a h-high m-m-m-metabolism,” Mac murmured.

_Why was he so cold?_

He must have said that out loud because Jack said,

“We’re trapped in a blizzard and you have hypothermia.”

“T-t-tired.”

“Yeah I know. Bud, you can’t rest yet. Keep your eyes open.”

“I-I-I’m s-s-so c-cold.”

“I know, j-just hold on.”

Mac didn’t know what was happening, but he heard a lot of noise and he felt something warm wrapping him up. Then he was lifted up.

_Where’s Jack? What’s going on?_

And then Jack was there, holding his hand and telling him he was okay. 

Mac relaxed, letting everyone try and warm him up. And before he knew it, he was fast asleep…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
